Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technology-based micromirrors are having an impact on areas such as projection displays, telecommunications, adaptive optics and biomedical imaging. Common silicon-based MEMS micromirrors are designed with an optical reflector suspended on a set of silicon torsional springs. Monolithic microfabrication including surface micromachining and bulk micromachining processes are typically used to realize such structures. However, the conventional design and fabrication approaches exhibit several fundamental challenges. Silicon is susceptible to cleavage fracture under large deformations as well as to fatigue failure under cyclic loading. In addition, microscale springs are usually needed to obtain a reasonable (low) stiffness due to the high elastic modulus of silicon, and such small features are susceptible to photolithographic errors. Finally, complex mechanical design and fabrication steps are typically required to realize a two-axis micromirror. A gimbaled structure may provide an additional degree of freedom to enable two-axis motion, but it suffers from limitations, such as a large footprint and unequal frequency responses with respect to the two axes.